


Sexy Pirate Time

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Moustache fun, Oral Sex, Pirate Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: Dedicated to Adam Scott's new moustache. Leslie interrupts Ben during shaving and is pleased with the results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after Adam Scott's appearance on Jimmy Kimmel and at Sundance where he's been rocking a moustache (a moustache that has divided the fandom! You either love it or hate it!)

“Hey, babe?” Leslie called, looking at one of her binders, specifically titled ‘Ben’s campaign for Congress.’ “Come here, I’ve thought of something really good.”

There was no reply. She looked up at the master bathroom; Ben had been in there an awful long time. She hoped he wasn’t pooping.

It was a totally normal and regular thing to do…but seriously there was a bathroom down the hall for that, not in their nice, clean master bathroom.

“Bennnn” she called again. No response. She sighed and sucked air into her lungs.

“BEN!”

“Jesus! Leslie, what?” Ben’s voice called back, a little frantic, and he poked his head out of the bathroom, a razor in his hands and face lathered up.

“Come here! I’ve got an idea for your campaign” Leslie explained again, smiling at her husband while he frowned at her.

“Can it wait? I’m in the middle of shaving” Ben asked.

“No, sir, it cannot wait!” Leslie ordered, patting the side of the bed eagerly. Ben sighed and disappeared for a few minutes while he washed the shaving cream from his face.

He soon walked out, wiping his face with a towel and climbing next to her. “Alright, what’s the plan then?”

“Well. I was thinking about the press conference you have next week, it would be good if you-”

She looked up at his face and paused abruptly.

Oh.

_Ohh._

Leslie was suddenly captivated by Ben’s face. His chin was free from the beard that he had been growing after a few weeks of not shaving during their vacation. But now it was back to work and he needed to be clean-shaven.

But there was something in between his nose and upper lip. A moustache forming that hadn’t been shaved yet. And…fuck it looked good, like really good on him.

Almost like a rogue pirate that had stolen a treasure chest and was about to sail the seven seas with a parrot on his shoulder.

Ben looked up at her. “What?”

“N-nothing” Leslie quickly said, and then blushed. “You’ve got a moustache.”

He smirked. “Well, you did interrupt me during shaving.”

“No” Leslie quickly cut in. “I mean, I like it.”

Ben was a little surprised, but rubbed the hair above his lip. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. You look like a sexy pirate with your hair all crazy. Maybe we should get you an eye patch or something,” Leslie said, letting her thoughts run wild.

“A sexy pirate, huh?” Ben grinned, pushing her binder off the bed with a thud, and rolling her beneath him.

Leslie giggled as her hands roamed Ben’s chest. “Or a sexy 1920’s movie director, maybe if you slicked your hair back?”

“Not tonight. Let’s stick with a pirate” Ben grinned, leaning down and kissing her neck, sucking on a spot that made Leslie moan.

“Ohh yes I like that. You’re a sexy pirate who’s stolen a lot of treasure,” Leslie whispered, as Ben kissed down her neck and to her breasts.

“But there’s one treasure I’ve never been able to get. I am Captain Blackbeard Thornycroft. King of the seven seas. But tonight, I will bid goodbye to the sea for one night of pleasure with my fair maiden” Ben reeled off, as his kissed one of Leslie’s breasts, his fingers toying with the nipple on the other.

“Oh really? And what’s the treasure?” Leslie asked.

“The treasure…they call it The Lady’s Jewel” Ben said as he travelled lower. “They say it brings men good luck. And should be treated with respect.”

Leslie gave a sharp intake of breath as Ben loosed her panties, slipping them off her hips and down her thighs.

“Arr. I think I’m close” he whispered, faking a pirate accent.

Leslie stifled a giggle, but that was soon replaced with a moan as Ben took a long lick at her. His moustache tickling her thighs.

“Shiver me timbers. I found it! I found the treasure,” his voice was muffled by Leslie’s thighs and her drowned moans into a pillow to stop them waking the triplets.

~~

Ben walked into his office the next morning where Jen was waiting for him to go over the most recent plans for his Congress campaign. He had planned to talk about Leslie’s ideas with her, but they never got that far after she expressed an interest in his moustache.

After that, he had decided to keep it. Leslie insisted that it made him look good and as long as he kept it neat it would totally be something a Congressman would have.

He opened the office door to see Jen already in there, sat at the desk and typing away at her laptop.

“Hey, Jen-”

“No. Shave that off right now.”

Ben blinked. “Um…what?”

“Shave it off” Jen ordered again, pointing to his upper lip. “Get rid of that monstrosity. How the hell do you think I’m meant to get you elected if you’re rocking that?”

Ben frowned. “I thought it looked good.”

“Well surprise. It doesn’t. Shave it off, Pornstache” Jen said bluntly.

Ben sighed and turned on his heel to leave City Hall and go to the nearest drug store. He’d have to text Leslie later to break the news to her that his moustache had to go.


End file.
